Fawful
'Fawful '''is an antagonist in Nintendo's ''Super Mario franchise, appearing in the Mario & Luigi RPG series. An insane evil scientist from the Beanbean Kingdom, Fawful was originally the minion of the witch Cackletta before he became a villain in his own right. Biography Fawful was a Beanish who was an acolyte to the evil witch known as Cackletta. At some point, the two attempted to steal the wish granting Beanstar, which required the use of Princess Peach's voice. After invading her castle and stealing the vocie of the woman who sat on the throne, they ambushed Mario, Luigi and Bowser onboard the airship known as the Koopa Cruiser during their own quest to retreive the voice. After a breif skirmish, Fawful destroyed the airship. Fawful later halted the Mario Bros.' advance to Hoohoo Village. The two later attack Beanbean Castle Town and stole the Beanstar, before going to Woohoo University and attempting to awaken the entity with robots programmed with Peach's voice. However, they upset the Beanstar by playing the voice they actually stole, which was Birdo's, causing it to flee. Right after their failure to get the Beanstar, the Mario Bros. arrived and battle Cackletta, mortally injuring her. Fawful used his headgear to retreive her remains beofre Prince Peasley knocked him out of the building. Fawful eventually arrived in Stardust Fields, where he found a defeated Bowser lying uncouncious, and released Cackletta's spirit to possess him. Fawful and Cackletta, now known as Bowletta, then abducted Princess Peach as ransom for the Beanstar. Upon being tricked the the plumbers, Bowletta traveled to the Mushroom Kigndom to retreive a flying Bowser's Castle, and once again attacked Castle Town. The Mario Bros. then boarded the castle. Meanwhile, a group of Koopa Troop members, led by Captain Goomba, infiltrated the castle and fought Fawful in an attempt to rescue Bowser. They managed to defeat the Beanish and escape the dungeon, which was producing Mechawfuls. Mario and Luigi eventually battled Fawful and launched him out of the castle, before going on the defeat Bowletta. Following his leader's death, Fawful became a badge salesman, operating a shop in the sewers of the Mushroom Kingdom. During this time, he discovered two babies wandering the sewers who entered his shop. Unaware they were Mario and Luigi's younger selves, time traveling from the Shroob Invasion, Fawful sold them badges in exchange for beans. Fawful eventually gained the loyalty of a boar-like being known as Midbus, and put a plan of revenge into action. Somehow discovering the existance of the Dark Star, the Beanish chose to use it to take over the world. In order to eliminate any threats, he created or spread a disease known as the Blorbs, which effected mushroom-based life forms. He then tricked Bowser into inhaling the Mario Bros. before taking over his castle, hiring the Brute Force Federation to halt the Koopalings. He managed to trick Bowser into becoming immobile before he kidnapped Princess Peach, who Bowser also was forced to inhale, so she could awaken the Dark Star for him. Fawful then took over Peach's Castle and converted it into a giant robot. The Beanish also set up a barricade with the Dark Star aroudn the castle as he used a machine to drain Peach of her power. When Bowser arrived in the same room as Fawful, the Dark Star had awoken. After Midbus was defeated, Fawful drained half of the Dark Star's power, becoming Dark Fawful. After setting the robotic castle after Bowser, Fawful engaged the Koopa in a battle, resulting in him being defeated and turned into a bug-like creature, which was then consumed by Dark Bowser, the Dark Star's more recent form. Bowser then managed to fight Dark Bowser before inhaling Fawful, who was then defeated by Mario and Luigi. After his defeat and the Dark Star's destruction, Fawful exploded in an attempt to murder the plumbers, only to send them out of Bowser's body. Role in Super Mario 64 machinima Fawful appears in MarioMario54321's videos as a supporting antagonist. He first appears in 2010’s three-part miniseries Dark Bowser's Revenge, about to reveal who revived Dark Bowser before the video was cut off. In Igiul Two!!, ''it was revealed in the lost footage that the Dark Star X was the one who revived Dark Bowser, as well as the other dopplegangers. He also reveals that the only way to prevent the constant ressurection of the enemies is to defeat the Dark Star X. He later appears in the 2011 series ''OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X, where he takes the Dark Star X in an attempt to take over the multiverse, in return for telling Mario and his friends the truth. The Mario Bros. battle him, and Fawful retreats. Fawful later returns in the 2019 miniseries Beanventure, in which he serves as the hidden main antagonist. At some point long after the Dark Star X’s defeat, Fawful returned to his home kingdom and begins distributing “Whining Wine”, which has unstable effects with Chuckola Cola. He is later defeated in battle with the protagonists; MarioMario54321, LuigiLuigi09876 and the Mario Bros. Fawful appeared in some minor cameos during the early years of SMG4’s Super Mario 64 Bloopers. Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Fictional Category:Mario